Letters From Sonshine
by foreverythingsweet
Summary: Chad gets letters from a girl when he is 6-16. when the letters stop, he becomes a jerk, will he ever find his Sonshine?


**I don't own SWAC**

I walked off the set of THE GOODY GANG. Tawni was driving me crazy. Yeah, I'm Chad Dylan Goldfarb, age: 6.

"Chad," I turned around to see Gordon the mail guy. "You got fan mail." my smile widened. I had heard of this fan mail. Tawni got it sometimes, but this was my first.

"Thanks Gordon!" I ran back to my dressing room where my mom waited for me.

"Mom! Will you read my fan letter to me?" I was bursting with excitement.

"Congratulations for you first fan letter Chad. Let's see." she unfolded the letter.

_Dear Chad,_

_My name is Sonny and I watch you every day on the Goody Gang. You're my favorite. Even more then Tawni Hart. I want to be an actress when I grow up. I like making people laugh. That's why people call me Sonny when my real name is Allison. I don't like my name, but I do like yours. Chad Dylan Goldfarb, well maybe not the last name. I hope that when I grow up, I can meet you. I want to make you laugh._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

"Well, looks like this little girl has a crush on you." my mom smiled at me.

"Yeah. She sounds nice."

"Come on Chad, your Dad is coming home early today." I thought for a minute.

"Can we write Sonny back?""She doesn't have a return address. Sorry Chad." I nodded my head and followed her.

For the next two years I was on The Goody Gang, Sonny wrote me weekly. I kinda started to have a crush on her. When the Goody Gang ended when I was 8, she kept writing me, but I could never write back. So, when ever I got a letter from her, I would write back and put it in a box hoping to give them to her one day. When I was 12, I went on Mackenzie Falls.

"Hey Chad, I have a letter for you." the new mail man, Josh came over to me.

"Thanks." I ran to my dressing room and instantly recognized the hand writing.

_Dear Chad,_

_I just turned 11 and my dad died. It has been really hard on my mom. I started watching your new show Mackenzie Falls. Drama isn't your thing. You should go on a comedy show. I wish they had one of those __L. I hope I can still be an actress and come meet you one day. _

_Always,_

_Sonny_

This was the first letter in the month and I had begun to think she hated me.

"Hey Chad." my mom walked int. "New letter from Sonny?" I nodded.

"I wish I could meet her."

"I wish I could too. I bet she would be very nice." I smiled at my mom. My dad had walked out on us almost a year ago.

"I wish Dad was here. He liked when I got letters from Sonny."

"It's alright Chad. It's alright." she said as I burst into sobs.

When I turned 15, a show called So Random started on the lot and we instantly became enemies. I had been angry since the last letter I had gotten from Sonny was 2 years before. I became best friends with a guy named Skyler who was on my show.

"Hey Chad, I got this letter from a girl for you. Her name is Sonny? You know her?" I grabbed the letter out of his hands.

"Yeah." he walked out of the room with his hands in the air and muttered a "sorry".

_Dear Chad,_

_Sorry I haven't written you. I don't watch Mackenzie Falls and I figured you really don't read fan mail so, I stopped. I heard you became a jerk and was more then a little upset. I guess I always thought you were nice. I want to be a comedian now and watch So Random every week. Tawni sure grew up didn't she? Well the reason I'm writing this today is because it's our tenth anniversary. Ten years ago today, I wrote you when I was five. I started doing videos and put them on You Tube and have become really popular. I'll be watching you this week on Mack Falls. Sorry I haven't written._

_Love Always,_

_Sonny_

I put my head in my hands. I didn't want Sonny to know I was a jerk. I knew I was a jerk. I was a jerk to my cast, to my friends, and So Random. Sonny didn't really know my and her letters brightened my day.

"Hey Chad." my mom walked in and noticed the letter on my table. "She wrote you!" my mom had fallen in love with Sonny. She thought she was perfect for me.

"Yeah, she did."

I turned on Tween Weekly and watched Ryan talk about this and that.

"An last but not least, So Random is getting a new cast member after Mandy Lisa left at the end of the last episode. They aren't giving us any clues to who it could be or when she arrives. The only this known about the up and coming comedian is that she comes from a small town in Wisconsin. We can only imagine what The New Girl might bring to Hollywood. I'm Ryan and your watching Tween Weekly." oh great a new Random. I needed to write a letter. I was angry. Through the next week everyone could only talk about the New Girl. I tell the Randoms I don't watch their show, but I do now. Sonny made me want to in her last letter. Plus, it makes me laugh. Dolphin Boy was on right now and I was laughing my head off. Grady really was funny. On Monday I walked in the Cafeteria to get some Fro-Yo and saw a waitress. Finally someone to wait on us.

"Excuse me miss, as soon as you're done with that order I need some." she turned around to see me.

"Oh my gosh! You're Chad Dylan Cooper." **(The quotes aren't perfect, get over it.)**

"Yeah, so about the Frozen Yogurt." we went on for a few minutes before I stole the Fro-Yo. Her name was Allison Monroe and she was the new girl on So Random. I was sitting with my cast eating the stolen goods when one of the talked without a script.

"I got a new friend today." Portlyn. Stupid. They go together like peanut butter and toast.

"Good for you." Skyler mumbled.

"Sonny is very fun to hang out with!" my head shot up at the name.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah. Her name is Allison but everyone calls her Sonny cause she likes to make people laugh."

Was it my Sonny? Probably not, but I wanted to get to know her. My mom walked into the studio holding a cup of Fro-Yo.

"The cafeteria finally hired a waitress." she said with it in her mouth.

"No that's Sonny. The new girl on So Random." Portlyn smiled at my mom. Her eyes grew wide.

"Chad! Could it be your Sonny?" all eyes turned to me.

"She isn't mine mom. Just someone who I get letters from occasionally." she rolled her eyes.

"Getting a letter every week when you were younger isn't occasionally. Plus you had a crush on her." Skyler started to hide a laugh and so did Ferguson. "It's okay Chad, trust me." I went back to my dressing room for So Random.

"Are you ready to get So Random?" the music came through the TV. First was a new sketch called One Bad Bee. After that came the usual sketches. I fell asleep after the re-runs came on.

The months went by and no letters came. I was taking a nap when someone started pounding on my door.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" it was Sonny Monroe. I had just taken her wallet when I was in the prop house and figured she would come eventually. I stood up from the couch and opened the door.

"Hey Monroe." she stormed past me and to my pile of stuff. In that pile of stuff I kept things such as old fan letters, stuff I took from the Randoms, and Sonny's letter that had stopped coming. She stared digging through the pile and came upon a box entitled SONSHINE'S LETTERS.

"What's this?" I tried in vain to get the box but she had started taking out the letters.

"You kept every single one." okay, how would she have known that?

"They're from a girl who was pretty special to me. My sister." that was a lie.

"So I'm your sister?" she said sarcastically. WAIT! Was Sonny, Sonny?

"Are you Sonny?" she nodded as she went through each letter.

"Why did you keep them?" the question I had been treading.

"Because, I had a crush on you when you would write them to me." she blushed.

"Do you now?" she whispered. Yes. I had a crush on her.

"Yeah. What about you?" she blushed again.

"Yeah." it was then that I remembered the letters I had written back to her. I ran to the closet and grabbed them.

"These are my responses to each one. I couldn't send them to you though." she smiled and teared up. The box was slowly opened, and we were having a moment. But then, my mother had to come.

"Chad!" the door burst open. "Oh. Sorry I just-"

"No mom, it's ok. You might want to meet someone you've wanted to for the past 13 years. Mom, this is Sonny. My girlfriend." I looked at Sonny and she nodded.

"Sonny! It is so nice to meet you. And now you and Chad and Chad and you and!" she was bursting with joy.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper."

"You too Sonny, you too."


End file.
